


Accidental Voyeur

by SerialObsessor (ibelieveinturtles)



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, F/M, Trying to do the right thing, prelude to other things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-30 17:22:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8542072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ibelieveinturtles/pseuds/SerialObsessor
Summary: Bucky sees something he probably shouldn’t.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is for all the smut writers out there... and the people who read it in places that maybe they shouldn’t ;-)

 

 

The first time it happened, Bucky didn’t know what had happened. He was sitting in a dark corner of the common area, quietly reading a book, out of sight and out of mind to anyone who came in, just how he liked it. There was no one around to annoy him, but he still felt like he was making an effort, and not just loitering in his room all the time. It was late enough to be early, so he was a little surprised when a woman he only vaguely recognised came in, made herself a cup of coffee, and then sat down in a similarly dark, out of the way corner, pulled out a tablet, and started reading. He went back to his own book, but after a while his attention was caught as he could hear her heart rate increase, and her breathing quickened. Then her breath hitched, and his sharp ears caught the slightest hint of a gasp. He watched for a moment, curious, as she whispered, “Holy fuck” to herself under her breath, coupled with a quick, guilty glance around the room. Then she tapped gently on the screen of her tablet for a minute, as if she was writing something.  Not long after that she got up, rinsed her cup, and left the room.

 

 ~~~~~

 

 The next time he saw her, he payed closer attention, but he still couldn’t figure out what the hell she was doing. She came in, made a cup of coffee, and sat down to read. If he hadn't been watching closely, paying attention, he wouldn't even have realised that something was happening this time. He wondered if she was ill, had some sort of heart or lung condition that caused her to have these strange little episodes. He gazed at the door she’d walked out of for a while, then shook his head and went back to his book.

 

~~~~~

 

 After the second time, he started noticing her around the complex. An unsubtle query in Natasha’s direction revealed her identity as Darcy Lewis, assistant to Dr Foster. Apparently they spent most of their time in the lab, but Darcy made a point to put the lab into some sort of lock down or sleep mode and evict them both at least once a week. Usually on a Tuesday. When he thought about it, both times he’d seen her had been on a Tuesday. He found himself starting to keep an eye out for her, and then being unable to take his eyes off her when he did see her.

 

~~~~~

 

It was the third time she came into the common area that he started to get an inkling of what was going on. He was in his usual spot, but this time she chose a seat that was much closer to him, and even though she didn’t seem to notice him, he had a much better view of her. She turned on the tablet and started reading, and after a while he noticed the same increases of heart rate and breathing, and then, because he was watching closely, he saw her body ripple slightly and she closed her eyes for a moment. He blinked. What the hell? He was still coming to grips with what he thought he’d just seen when she got up and left.

 

~~~~~

 

He started avoiding the common area on Tuesday nights. It just didn’t seem right being there now but he found that he couldn’t stop thinking about it. This only helped with the initial problem however, because for some reason, Natasha had started inviting her and Foster to team dinners. He suspected that he might be the reason, him and his big mouth, asking questions. His suspicions deepened when Nat managed to get them seated next to each other occasionally. The girl - woman, definitely woman - Darcy, was friendly, didn’t seem to be afraid of him, and chattered happily with everyone about whatever topic came up. He found himself enjoying the sound of her voice, her laughter, and the merciless way she bantered with his teammates, and the flash of fire in those blue eyes always drew his attention, but he couldn’t stop thinking about her late night excursions to the common area, and found it almost impossible to talk to her in anything but monosyllables. As soon as he could, he excused himself, and left.

 

~~~~~

 

The next time he saw her he was tired, exhausted after a long and difficult mission, and he’d walked into the common area looking for food. She was sitting in her chair, with her tablet in one hand, cup sitting on the table, leaning back with her eyes closed and breath hitching, as he stumbled through the door and into the space beyond. He stumbled in surprise, halting in his tracks, and her eyes flew open, looking at him with a mixture of shock, embarrassment, and... something else.  They stared at each other, and as he watched, the tide of crimson rose in her cheeks, and her breathing began to even out again. It wasn’t until she nervously shifted slightly that he noticed where her other hand was and then, eyes flickering back to hers, he backed out of the room, and went straight home. Instead of food, he had a cold shower. It didn’t help.

 

~~~~~

 

He stopped going to the team dinners, and on the increasing occasions they were in the same room together, he left as soon as he could. He told himself it was to ease her embarrassment, but in reality it was because whenever he saw her, his thoughts strayed to places they probably shouldn’t, and it was easier to go and have a cold shower, or follow her example, before he did something he'd regret later. One afternoon, he wandered into the common room to find Wanda, Natasha, Jane and Darcy sitting on the lounges deep in conversation. He turned and left straight away, but before he got to the end of the hall there was a voice behind him, calling out.

“Wait. Please.”

He stopped, and turned to look at her.

“Look, I know you don't like me, but, I just wanted to... apologise.” Her face was flushed, and she was twisting her hair nervously with both hands. “I should not have been ... there... doing ... that … I mean, it's a private thing right, and it's not like I make a habit of doing it, well not where anyone could just walk in,” he couldn't help the eyebrow that twitched when she said that, but she carried on, oblivious, “I mean like, everyone does it, right? It's a natural thing really, nothing to be ashamed of... Oh gods I'm making this worse aren't I? Shit. Look I'm really sorry I embarrassed you.”

She watched him nervously, waiting for a reaction, a response, but all he could think of was the other times he'd been there and she hadn't known, and he didn't know what to say. After waiting a minute or so she sighed, and her shoulders slumped.

“Anyway, I just wanted to,” she waved a hand around before resuming the torture of her hair, “you know, clear the air. Sorry. Again. I'm gonna go, now. Bye. Sorry. Yeah.” she shuffled her feet, and turned away, then turned back. 

“We don't ever need to mention this again okay? Okay. Right. Going.” and then she fled.

He stood in the empty corridor for a bit longer, and then returned to his room, deep in thought.

 

~~~~~

 

After that he didn't see her again for a long time. Early on he overheard Steve and Sam talking about how they'd gone off to some desert to test some equipment or something, and he was surprised to feel disappointed, even though he had the common area all to himself again. Then one day… night… very early morning, he was in his usual corner with a book, when she wandered in. She made herself a coffee, and she was headed for the seat she'd sat in the first time he'd seen her when without really thinking it through, he stood up.

“Jesus fucking Christ. What the hell?” she blurted out. Then she recognised him. “Oh, it's you.” she took a couple of steps backwards, “I'll just leave.” she said, and then as she turned to leave he blurted out “It wasn't the first time.”

She stopped, and turned to look at him “What?”

“It wasn't the first time. That … when I walked in on you. It wasn't the first time.”

She stared blankly at him. “What?” she repeated.

“The first time, I didn't know what you were doing. Not the second time either.”

“How many… wait, but I've never seen anyone in here this late at night.” She said accusingly.

He pointed behind him at his corner. “I sit there, most nights, reading my book.” he held up the book. “I owe you an apology too. Three times you came in here without seeing me .”

She slapped a hand over mouth as she snorted, “Oh my god, did you really just say that?”

“What?” He gaped at her for a moment, and then reviewed his last sentence in his head. “Ah shit.”

She giggled at that. “Oh fuck, I accidentally turned you into a voyeur. I turned the Winter fucking Soldier into an accidental voyeur. I am so, so sorry.” Her giggles turned into laughter, and then she was bent over double in front of him, gasping for breath.

He watched her laugh, not sure if he should feel insulted, or join in. She finally regained a semblance of self control, and straightened up, eyeing him off speculatively. He took an instinctive step back, “I should probably go now.”

She shook her head at him “No, you stay, I've learnt my lesson, I won't put you through that again.” She turned to leave again, and for the second time he just blurted out what he was thinking.

“I don't not like you.” he said, and then cringed internally. What the hell was wrong with him?

She stopped in the doorway, and twisted back round to look at him again

“Really?”

“Really.”

She studied him for a minute, and then tilted her head as a speculative look came over her face.

“So, this voyeurism thing you've got going on. Is it something you think you'd like to continue with? You know, as a hobby maybe?”

He raked his gaze down and back up her body, a wolfish expression beginning to grow on his face. “Maybe.” he hedged. What was that saying? In for a penny, in for a pound… “But I think I'd like to do more than just watch.”

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, there may be a continuation... no I don't know when... I'm working up to it :-)


End file.
